becoming his girlfriend wasn't so bad
by Green Gravity
Summary: "She wasn't his girlfriend, nor would she ever be." NaLu


**a/n: **so, um hi, and i just wanted to create a one-shot and I thought you'll might like it so here you go.

**disclaimer: **i do not own Fairy Tail

**summary: **"She wasn't his girlfriend, nor would she ever be." NaLu

* * *

><p><em><strong>because becoming his girlfriend wasn't so bad<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lucy narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together in aggravation. Her eyes yearning for a glare and lips wanting to say something menacing towards her guild mates. It was the hundredth time she was being called Natsu's girlfriend, and it started to annoy her.<p>

After all, the teasing and the taunting were irritating. Everywhere she goes, she was called the idiot dragon slayer's girlfriend. She was even told that she found the right male or the right guy to sweep her off her feet. The right guy she fell in loved with. It was all bullshit to her. It was her hundredth time, telling people or yelling that she was not his girlfriend, nor would she ever be.

Mirajane stared at the celestial mage and smiled. "Is something bothering you, Lucy?" Lucy stared at Mirajane for a moment, before she could open her mouth, she thought that if she even told her problem to Mirajane, she'll laughed and tell her she was overreacting. Lucy closed her mouth shut, sealing her mouth from talking.

Mirajane knitted her eyebrows in confusion; she parted her lips in a thin line and azure blue eyes stared blankly. "Okay. If you want to talk about it then call me." That was all she could say before leaving the busty blonde mage.

Lucy bit her lower lip; the problem is she _wanted _to talk about it. She wanted to let everyone know that she isn't dating Natsu. And it started to peeve her to death that everyone thinks that. But every time she says it, it responds to her by slapping her across the cheek in a different way. Lucy do wonders why everyone even calls her "Natsu's girlfriend." Boys can't even hang around her because they're scared of the jealous dragon-slayer would wipe their asses off.

This was starting to piss her off more than ever.

Lucy glanced at the crimson pink haired idiot behind her. He was howling with laughter and his hair was slightly damped because Gray threw water at him. It was such an anomaly to Lucy that he isn't even angry nor stirring a fight with Gray, it was leaving Lucy baffled.

Lucy started to chew on her lower lip; she wondered what it is like being Natsu's girlfriend. Was it nice? Was it strange? Was it non-romantically? Was it awkward? Was it weird?

Natsu wouldn't even have a clue about love nor would he care about it. He would be super careless with his relationships with girls. A proven fact would be babysitting Asuka; she asked Natsu to lay a kiss on Lucy while Lucy was blushing like a maniac, Natsu was just shrugging his shoulders and nonchalantly agrees.

Lucy wouldn't _deny _liking Natsu; she did spare a few feelings for him from time to time. Her feelings usually have their moments with Natsu. Lucy is just a little wary of trusting guys especially if she knows that she would get hurt or even heartbroken.

That's why she would never date.

But Lucy could recall her moments with Natsu, the way he takes her hand and runs with her to Fairy Tail. The way he saved her so many times when she's extremely hurt; he way he gives her grin and eyes twinkling when they are facing their crucial moments together. It was one big memory that Lucy would never forget, so it is kind of understandable if people calls her "Natsu's girl."

They _do _embrace each other a lot.

But it was super damn annoying that she is called Natsu's girlfriend. Lucy bit her lip hard before glaring at Natsu squarely. She drank her water before pushing people away who wanted to chat with her. She left the guild with an "hmph" before her footsteps leading her to her house.

She wasn't his girlfriend nor would she ever be.

For she, is already his _wife_. Natsu's wife and she would _always _be his.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>an: **oh god, oh god, oh god. I know it's short but I just wrote this one-shot in the spur of the moment. I really do hope you like it and check out my other one-shots.

Let me know what you think. Thanks.

Much Loved,

Green Gravity


End file.
